Chaos book 3- Kratos Returns
by Dhyam
Summary: percy jackson has his memories of his family and annabeth gone. he remembers about the gods and his previous encounters with his friends,only the bad ones. he has one mission-to kill. he has many targets- the world. my first crossover story of this series.


Chaos

book 3- Kratos Returns.

Percy POV

I reached Canada with my army of monsters and saw that Chaos has seen me. I smiled and threw a fire ball in his room and it started burning. I gave the order and my dracanae fired their fiery arrows. The gates started burning and a alarm sounded. I smiled and said-ATTACK,MY WARRIORS and we attacked Canada. Most of the city was already destroyed and the army took some time to come so we started destroying the houses. I took out the Master Bolt of Zeus and threw it at their HQ. Then the army came but it was too late as half of the city was destroyed. The army clashed with my army and I threw a spear at a warrior. I imagined my self growing until I was as big as the Eiffel tower and I saw that I was! I took out my sword and chopped a few buildings before attacking the HQ. In a matter of seconds,it was completely destroyed and my army had killed theirs. I screamed-Victory,IS OURS. I saw Chaos running from their and ordered 20 empousa to capture him and take him alive. I then hit my sword in the earth and a new city rose. Every house tall and big and the streets clean and empty. The walls and pillars made of bronze and a palace for my commanders made of silver and my palace made of gold. I shrank back and told my army that is our city- Goldcity.

Chaos POV

I ran from the empousa and reached new York and saw that Titapolis was still standing. I reached a turret and fired it at the empousa and killed them. I rested their for some time and then I got to work. I created 100,00,000 warriors and I repaired all the damages. Soon I changed the name to Chaosome. My army was big and full of big and strong warriors as well as those heroes who have died. My commanders were these half bloods-Jason Grace,Thalia Grace,Leo Valdez and Frank Zhang. I thought of not concluding Annabeth as she may not fight Percy. I cursed Kronos. I then told my army to make a nice and proper defence as I suspected that Percy would find out and Attack us. Soon the defences were made like this- the main gates were guarded by 50 warriors led by Achilles. The gates were guarded from behind from 100 warriors led by Frank Zhang. The rooms were guarded by 4 guards each and Leo and Jason led the main defence by surrounding the city walls with their army. Thalia was on the tower and would fire electricity at the monsters along with 200 archers and the rest of the army would attack the army of monsters led by me. I came to know that Tomorrow Percy would reach us and he intended to destroy us all. Great. I went to my quarters to practise. I vowed not to kill Percy but to capture him alive and try to reverse Kronos's spell.

Next day

Percy POV

my army reached Chaosome and I saw a army marching towards us. I looked to the sky and saw griffins flying towards us. Fire, I said and my archers fired in the sky killing all the griffins. The army reached us and I saw Chaos leading them. I screamed and gave the order-ATTACK. My army charged and a clash sounded as the swords met. I fired the Master bolt and Chaos and he went flying. I teleported next to him and punched him but with one blow of his I fell down. He got up and took out a swords and so did I. I swiped at him but he backed away. I kicked him and stabbed him but he evaded and threw a knife at my thigh. He slashed my legs and I jumped but he had already threw a bolt at me. I went flying and looked at chaos with a hateful look. I threw 2 Master bolts at him and a bolt of fire,leaped into the air and striked his stomach. He started to bleed and I roundhouse kicked him in the temple. He threw a bolt at me but I dodged and swiped at his legs but he jumped and kicked me. I fell down and he brought his sword down on my thigh. I screamed in agony and plunged my sword through his stomach. He fell down and I smiled. I healed my self,took out my sword and stabbed his right eye. He screamed and fainted. I grinned and gave the order to raid Chaosome. My army reached Chaosome and saw that Jason and Leo were guarding it with a large army . I gave the order and we attacked it. I clashed with Jason and Leo and cut of their heads. That was _easy._ I smiled and said- Release the Elephants. 20 elephants who were all wild attacked. They attacked the walls and gates breaking them and scattering the guards. I laughed and entered the city. I exploded the buildings around me and and buried my sword in the ground. Instantly the city and the ground caught fire. Chaos appeared and charged me but I was unstoppable and immortal. I threw a spear at him and kicked him in the face. He stumbled and fell down. I stabbed him in the heart and flung him in the air and fired a bolt at him mid-air. He fell down unconscious and I grinned as I aimed the Master bolt at his HQ. I threw it and it exploded. Chunks of rock went flying and my army cheered as it entered the city. I threw a binding rope at Thalia an she got bound in ropes and my monsters took her as a captive. 5 drakon entered and I told the now conscious Chaos-See this.

still working on believing.

the worst is yet to come. saying this I kicked him out of my sight and told a few monsters to take him prisoner with magical ropes destroying his powers. After 1 hour the city was destroyed and I laughed. That was easy. I looked at Chaos struggling with his bounds and smiled. I looked to the sky and said- Chaosome,IS TAKEN. What about the survivors,asked my general-Hyperion. There are no survivors. I said and he killed them all,chopped their heads off. I smiled at the sight and said- now there are only 190 countries left and then I will rule the world.

2 years later

I had conquered 50 countries and only 140 more countries remained. Those who did not accept defeat were killed and a new city was made and those who surrendered lived in their countries under my rule along with monsters. They were mostly slaves. The masters were actually the monsters. I had next set my mind on conquering Armenia next. Chaos had been kept in the dungeon guarded by 100 Dracanae. I was hell bent on conquering the world. I had dreams of a blonde haired girl and a dream in which I say Annabeth I love you but I do not worry about that much. My objective was to rule the world with hook or by crook. All those who dare defy me crumble to nothing. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA. My army population had gone up to 100,0,00,00,00,00,00,000 monsters per month I had an total army of 100,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0,00,00,00,00,00,000 monsters. Right now I was taking a round of my official city Goldcity. A few monsters ran to me and said- my lord, huge explosions have been made in the borders of Goldcity. Would you please go and check what is happening. Also,a few men went to check. They never returned. I thought of this and said- okay, I will go with my commanders and captains along with an army of 100 men tomorrow itself.

(next day)

I arrived at the spot and saw that geysers were blowing and suddenly the ground trembled. I fell down from my horse and got up when a voice was heard- HA HA HA HA HA HA. Persues jackson, finally. I took a step back and suddenly a spiked tail shot from the ground and slashed a few of my men killing them. Hyperion looked at me with horror and said- Run. I turned but after 3 steps a hand shot out and grabbed Oceanus and took him with the hand. I fell down as the ground burst. I saw a Black eye passing from a hole mad by the hand. I quickly fired a master bolt at it but it dodged and the ground erupted by the force of my bolt. I saw that now thanks to me the monster was rising from the ground. It was trapped in it and wanted to get out. The ground under me exploded and I went flying on the ground. Bruised and injured, I got up only to see the hand fully get out with the body of Oceanus. I looked at horror at his body which was bleeding. He looked slaughtered like an animal. The hand dropped him and grabbed the ground using it to get out. The other hand appeared and did the same. I quickly fired a master bolt at one and Moros fired his strange black bolts at the other. Both the hands went back and I saw the ground between them rising. I took out my sword and leapt at it striking the middle and it stopped. For a moment there was silence and then the body, head and hands came out His human upper half reached as high as the stars, and his hands reached east and west. Instead of a human head, a hundred dragon heads erupted from his neck and shoulders. He got up completely and his bottom half consisted of gigantic viper coils that could reach the top of his head when stretched out and constantly made a hissing noise. His whole body was covered in wings, and fire flashed from his eyes. I looked at it with terror and saw as it took out a golden sword. It stabbed it in the ground and the ground erupted. I charged it but it simply looked at me and shacked his hair which was made of snakes. Monsters fell out from it and I came to know who it was- Typhon who was the deadliest monster of greek mythology. The last son of Gaia, fathered by Tartarus, known as the "Father of All Monsters. I saw as 10,20,30,40,50 monster came out and attacked my men who were scared to death. I watched as the monsters killed them all and my army looked with horror,frozen with fear. I cursed and said- ATTACK YOU FOOLISH EXCUSE FOR AN ARMY MEN. That snapped them out and they fought back but it was to late. Half of the army was killed and the others were fighting for their lives. Me,Hyperion and Thanatos charged Typhon and the fighting began. I slashed at a leg but the tail hit me. I only had time to take out a shield before it striked. It broke and I cursed,slashing at its tail. Thanatos was flying and firing bolts of darkness at Typhon but they were harmless as were we. Hyperion shot a golden fireball at one of its viper hair and its hair burst into flame. I smiled,hoping that we may win but after 2 seconds the flame disappeared. Shit,now what I said as Typhon smashed his fist into Thanatos sending him onto the ground,probably breaking his bones,probably killing him. I saw that only 20 men remained so I threw a fireball in the air calling for reinforcement. A red firework leapt which meant that an army of 1,000 warriors would reach in 5 minutes. I cursed and said- fight men,fight. This is our glory. Saying this I created 50 large large stones and threw them at Typhon who stumbled and fell down on his knees. Angered,he blew fire at some random places and got up but before he could stand up I leapt above him and lifted the grounds using my powers. I rose it until it reached his waist and suddenly tightened it. Typhon roared in pain and smashed at the earth but I flung electrical ropes at his hands. Hyperion took the one which had his left and I took the right. Soon Typhon was completely bound and could only move his head. I withdrew one arm leaving the other too catch him and threw a master bolt at his face. He screamed but could do nothing. A trumpet sounded and our reinforcements arrived and started killing the monsters but Typhon kept on creating more with his hair. Angered, I threw a 5 fireballs at his hair and so did Hyperion. Now Typhon could not extinguish the fire and I cheered. I looked down and saw that the monsters were already killed and the men were cheering too. I used all my strength and threw a shock wave at Typhon so that he went down into the ground. Head,face,legs,arms and body all. I smiled as the battle finally stopped but the damages were too much. Suddenly, a monster came towards me and told me his last words ever- Chaos has escaped. After that, I killed him in the most horrible way,by sending him to Typhon with another shock wave. I teleported back to the HQ and saw that half of the place was destroyed. A man came and told me that Chaos had done all this and killed more than 300 men. I screamed and kicked the man and said 3 words louder than a sonic bomb- WAR...HAS...BEGUN. With these words I repaired all the damage and went for a war council.

War council

I banged the table for silence. It was utter chaos. I was so angry. I said- Chaos has destroyed most of my city,thankfully, I have repaired it. Now,what must we do to defeat Chaos. Any suggestions? Wherever Typhon is,there Chaos is. What did you say Hyperion, I said.

I said that Chaos has gone to recruit Typhon so that they can kill you. So we only need to rush to the place where you buried him last and we will find Chaos. Great, I agreed.

5 minutes later.

My army led by all the leaders and the whole army reached there. Mortals and non-mortals. The mortal guns had celestial bronze and they could see through the mist only for the time being. The armies of 50 countries descend on them. Meaning to crush them all. I knew Chaos had created a army to stop us but I was so angry even Typhon was not a match for me now. After 10 minutes we arrived and saw that a palace was made surrounded by 100 warriors looking at us.50 archers aimed at us and the castle had its turrets pointed at us. I smiled,this was going to be fun. I charged along with my army and the warriors surrounding the palace fell after only 5 minutes of fighting. I laughed as only 20 men had died from us. I charged the city and blasted the walls creating a hole large enough for 5 solders at a time. We entered and I blasted 2 towers with fire setting them ablaze. My men entered and killed them all without mercy and I realized that they were the best army I ever had. I joined in routing the enemy until at last Chaos appeared. He blasted 5 warriors with fire and killed 2 with his sword. After 10 minutes we noticed each other and advanced. Killing all those who came in the way. Finally I created smoke and screamed-PLAN A. instantly all my men crouched and wore mask as I created mist and smoke all around us. The enemy was confused and I took this moment to fire a fireball setting ablaze their HQ. I leapt into the air and saw Chaos and fired 2 master bolts at him. He fell down and I laughed. I ceased the smoke until it reached only till our knees and the fighting started again. After 2 minutes the whole city was ablaze and lit like a bonfire. I gave the order and we evacuated the city completely after binding all the survivors to a wooden pole. Soon all of them were tied up and my army our of sight. I flew into the air and threw burning oil around the whole city burning all the survivors. The city went supernova and soon was reduced to ash. I smiled and saw 2 figures- Typhon and Chaos walk towards us. They looked at me after 2 minutes,we attacked.

Battle 1

I saw as Typhon created his monsters who attacked us and I smiled as they were killed as soon as they were made. I took out bow and arrow and killed a whole armada single handedly. Typhon advanced but I helped him by teleporting near him. I fired 100 master bolts and he fell down and I climbed his body along with 100 brave warriors. We stabbed every single part of his body until he was bleeding ichor so much he looked like he was painted gold. I summoned a master bolt and slammed it into his face 20 times until he finally died. Dead,killed by me. I laughed and saw that 50 of me men had their spears to the neck of Chaos and the other were surrounding him in battle stance,ready to skewer him at the chance. I said- victory...IS OURS. And my army cheered,kicking Chaos on the knees and stabbing him in the thigh. Chaos smiled and said- no,not yours,mine. Saying this he exploded and smoke rose every where. 2 swords glowed and suddenly Hyperion backed up saying- No, it is impossible,he died. And suddenly there appeared a warrior alongside Chaos, his skin was ash white and he looked like a battle worn solder. He had 2 blades glowing attached to chains in his hands,he had a fearsome look and to his back were 5 swords similar to the ones in his hands. He said- I am Kratos, god of war,blood and ancient king of the gods. Lord Chaos called me, what is it. Chaos replied-Kill all those who you see. Hyperion looked at me and said one word- RUN. I turned and ran, I looked behind and saw half of my army,dead. The others followed my example.

HQ for Goldcity

who is Kratos, I asked Hyperion. He said- he is the most terrifying warrior ever. Tell me his whole story, I asked him. All right then.

(story)

_Born and raised in Sparta, Kratos was monitored, like all other younglings. During several tests, those that were deemed fit were to stay in Sparta to be trained as __Spartan__ protectors, while those deemed unfit would be sent to the mountains, sealing their fates. Kratos, already feisty and aggressive at his young age, along with his brother, __Deimos__, trained, and dreamed of joining the Spartan army when they grew up. On an ill-fated day, when the young brothers were training outside their home, the city was raided by the Olympian gods, __Ares__ and __Athena__, and their army of __centaurs__, in search of the Marked Warrior. Ares, seeing Deimos' birthmark as a sign of the prophecy, snatched him away. In anger and desperation, Kratos attacked the god to save his brother, only for Ares to smack Kratos back in to a pile of wood, leaving him with a scar over his right eye._

_Kratos' scar, delivered by Ares._

_Insulted by the mortal's defiance, Ares raised his sword to kill Kratos, but was stopped by Athena reminding him that they had what they were looking for. Before leaving, Athena apologized to Kratos, and disappeared into flames. The loss of his brother left an indelible mark on Kratos, as he vowed to never falter again. In honor of his brother, Kratos had himself tattooed in the exact image of Deimos' birthmark._

_As he grew into adulthood, Kratos became a respected member of the Spartan army. He married __Lysandra__, who bore him a daughter, __Calliope__._

_Quest for the Ambrosia_

_Calliope, however, was the victim of a plague and was deemed weak, and according to Spartan law, she would be thrown into a chasm and left to die. Kratos then heard from an elder the capabilities of the healing elixir known as __Ambrosia__. Determined to save his daughter, Kratos set out on a journey for the Ambrosia, not knowing that Ares, God of War, had chosen him to be his champion in the wager of the Gods, a contest with the ultimate goal being the capture of the Ambrosia. He encountered a healer who gave him the __Flames of Apollo__ in order to aid him in his quest. Over the course of his journey, an army of Spartans joined him, along with __Captain Nikos__._

_He encountered __Herodius__, Poseidon's champion, and killed him, with Herodius' army slain by the Spartans. After taking the ship, Poseidon, angered at Kratos for costing him the wager, unleashed a handful of hazards at sea, but failed. Later on, Kratos encountered Artemis' champion, __Pothia__, and killed her as well, her army also falling victim to the Spartans. In fear that Kratos would defeat his champion, Alrik, Hades sent a torrent of fire through the sky, but failed, instead killing many men in Kratos' army, including Nikos. Coming across the Ambrosia, he encountered __Helios' Champion__, who he killed as well._

_After retrieving the Ambrosia and returning to his Spartan army, Alrik and his Barbarian army battled the Spartans for the Ambrosia, as __Alrik's Father__ was very ill, and in need of the elixir. After a grueling battle between the two leaders, Kratos successfully captured the Ambrosia (at the cost of his own men) and summoned an army of __Rocs__ to continuously torture Alrik. Kratos then returned to Sparta, healed Calliope, and was promoted to the title of a Captain by the __King of Sparta__._

_Birth of the Ghost_

_As a general, Kratos won battles through unorthodox, but effective tactics. However, his bloodlust and pride grew greater with every victory. Despite Lysandra's worries that he was acting more out of his own ego than his duty to Sparta, Kratos continued his bloody conquests, spending time with his family when he was able to return to Sparta._

_Kratos and his Spartan army finally met their match when they encountered the merciless __Barbarian__ tribes from the east, led by Kratos' old enemy Alrik. Outnumbered and overpowered, the Spartans quickly found themselves on the losing end of the battle, with Kratos himself left at the mercy of the __Barbarian King__. In desperation, Kratos called out to Ares, the __God of War__, pledging his allegiance in exchange for victory. The God accepted, killing the Barbarians, and giving Kratos the __Blades of Chaos__ as a sign of his servitude._

_For a time, Kratos served Ares loyally, raiding villages and spreading chaos in his name. However, during a raid on a village of Athena's followers, Ares tricked Kratos into killing his wife and child in a fit of blind rage. Ares justified his trickery as a means to sever Kratos' remaining attachments to the world of mortals, thereby making him into the perfect warrior. Stricken with horror and grief, Kratos left the bodies to be burned within the temple as he cursed Ares' name. The __village oracle__ cursed Kratos, forcing him to forever wear the ashes of his dead family on his that day forward, Kratos was known as The Ghost of Sparta; his skin now 'pale as the moon' from the ashes that coated him. To other mortals, he was now marked by his white skin - the knowledge of his past actions repulsed them to the point where they would rather die than allow him to save their lives. He became known as the personification of cruelty and selfishness._

_Redemption and Vengeance_

_For breaking his oath, Ares sent The Furies to capture Kratos and force him to once again serve the God of War. Kratos was trapped in an illusion of his home in Sparta, but the Fury Orkos appeared before him and encouraged him to see past the illusion, using Lysandra's necklace and ring as totems to discern reality from illusion. Though Kratos distrusted him, he followed Orkos' instruction to seek out Aletheia the Oracle at Delphi. The Oracle was captured by Pollux and Castor but Kratos killed them and took the Amulet of Uroborus. He travelled to the Harbor of Kirra where he encountered Orkos again. The oath keeper revealed that he is the son of Ares and Alecto._

_Orkos explained that Ares wanted a perfect warrior who could help him overthrow Zeus. Disappointed in Orkos, Ares disowned his son, and Orkos became the oath keeper of the Furies to please his mother. Kratos was the warrior Ares sought and for that reason, Ares helped Kratos against the barbarians. The murder of his family was meant to be one of three "tests" that would bind Kratos to Ares's will. Orkos did his bidding as the oath keeper and did not question the Furies until Ares tricked Kratos into killing his family. Armed with this knowledge, Kratos took a ship to Delos._

_Kratos arrived at the island of Delos and traverses the giant, ruined statue of Apollo. He is attacked by all three Furies and manages to cut off Megaera's arm, but Alecto uses her power to capture Kratos. Orkos appears and frees Kratos, taking him elsewhere upon the statue, with Alecto vowing that he will never succeed. After a perilous journey, Kratos uses the Amulet of Uroborus to fully restore the statue and retrieves the Eyes from the Lantern. But after completing the Trials of Archimedes, he is ambushed by the Furies, who take him captive and steal the Eyes and the Amulet._

_For two weeks, the Furies tortured Kratos in the __Prison of the Damned__. Kratos freed himself when Megaera went too far with her torture, and he pursued her through the prison. She and Tisiphone attempted to misdirect him, as a building he enters is projected as a brothel. When he goes to sleep with a woman, he spots the ring on her finger and he realizes that this is an illusion and tackles Tisiphone. Megaera interferes, insisting that Kratos belongs to her. She then released __insects__ into __Aegaeon__'s hands and mouth, mutating them into insect-titan hybrids. After Kratos killed Megaera and Aegeaon, retrieving the Amulet of Uroboros, Tisiphone creates an illusion of him being honoured by the __King of Sparta__. Kratos sees through it and soon finds the Scribe of Hecatonchires, who reveals that Ares and the Furies planned to overthrow Zeus. The Scribe was the first to be imprisoned by the Furies. They were originally fair in their punishment, but became ruthless because of Ares._

_Making his way to Alecto's chamber, Kratos retrieved the Oath_

_Stone from Tisiphone's pet bird, __Daimon__. But upon entering the chamber, the Furies project another illusion, this time of Kratos' home in Sparta. Kratos is nearly taken in by this, for he saw his wife and daughter again, grew close to sleeping with "Lysandra" but notices the ring on her finger. "Lysandra" is revealed to be Alecto, who tried to convince him that he could live in this illusion if he rejoined Ares; however, noticing the Eyes of Truth hanging on her hip, he refused, preferring truth to living a lie. Enraged, Alecto drops the illusion and decides to execute him if he would not serve. However, Kratos breaks free of her sludge trap and manages to snatch the Eyes from her, and she retrieved deeper into her sanctum before she realized they were gone. Tisiphone joined Alecto as Kratos advanced on the remaining Furies. They created an illusion of a massive whirlpool, with Alecto transforming into Caribdis the sea monster._

_Using the Eyes, Kratos broke through the Furies' illusions and forced Alecto back into her human form. As he advanced on the Fury Queen, Tisiphone dispatched Daimon but Kratos simply used the Eyes to destroy the bird. He proceed to physically at Tisiphone, as she shapeshifted between the forms of the King and Kratos himself, belittling him. As he wrapped his hands around her throat, Tisiphone transformed into Lysandra, making Kratos briefly cease his assault. Tisiphone then changed into the Village Oracle, telling him that his family was not there that night he killed them, before Kratos snapped her neck. With Alecto left for last, Kratos drew his blades. The Fury Queen coldly tells him that the truth would only bring him pain before he plunges his blades into her chest. With her last breath, Alecto spitefully promises that her death would change nothing._

_Kratos returned to his home in Sparta, where Orkos met him. Although praising Kratos' victory over the _

_Kratos after battle with The Furies_

_Furies, he reveals that he was remade the oath keeper once again, maintaining Kratos' bond with Ares. He begged Kratos to give him an honorable death, as it would free them both from the god, to which Kratos refused, proclaiming that no more innocent blood should be spilled. However, Orkos' continuing pleas ultimately forced Kratos' hand. After killing Orkos, Kratos experienced the first of many nightmares, previously masked by his bond to Ares: this was the price he had to pay for the truth. He also discovered his path to redemption through continual service to Olympus. Kratos proceeded to burn down his house, with the corpse of Orkos inside it._

_Service to the Gods_

_For the next several years, Kratos served the Gods of Olympus in whatever tasks they required of him. During the fifth year of his atonement, he joined the army of Attica in their struggle against the invading Persian Army and the great beast they brought forth, the Basilisk. After a lengthy battle, Kratos killed both the Persian King and the Basilisk, and promptly demanded if they wished him to do more in his servitude. At that moment, the Ghost of Sparta saw the Sun plunge from the sky and vanish beyond the horizon, leaving the world in darkness._

_Sensing a plot at work, Kratos followed the last remnants of light on the horizon, eventually reaching the __Temple of Helios__ and the city of __Marathon__. Upon consulting with Athena, Kratos realized that __Helios__, the God of the Sun, had been captured by an unknown force, allowing __Morpheus__, the God of Dreams, to put the other Olympians in a deep slumber. With the Gods of Olympus incapacitated, Kratos was tasked with finding and rescuing Helios before Morpheus could seize control of the land by covering Greece under his __Black Fog__. Fighting through Morpheus' minions, Kratos entered the temple of the Sun God, and after learning of the events that transpired, he was tasked by __Eos__, the sister of Helios, to awaken her brother's __Fire Steeds__, which would take Kratos to where their master was being held captive._

_After having awakened Helios' Steeds, Kratos was taken to the Underworld, where he saw Helios' glowing light in the distance, right before the __Pillar of the World__. Kratos fought his way through __Hades__' domain, acquired the mighty __Gauntlet of Zeus__, went down into __Tartarus__, and killed __Charon__, the ferryman of the dead. Kratos then discovered the Titan __Atlas__ had somehow escaped Tartarus and captured Helios._

_Throughout his journey, Kratos was plagued by visions of his daughter, __Calliope__, and the song she played on the flute he once presented her. When Kratos reached the Pillar of the World and the __Temple of Persephone__ that lay nearby, he had already forgotten his task, thinking only of reuniting with his daughter. He encountered __Persephone__, Hades' wife, who revealed he could be with his daughter again, if he gave away all of his powers to the __Forsaken Tree__. Desperate to see his daughter again, Kratos did, and thereupon entered the Elysium fields, where he met with his daughter and was seen happy for the first time since he became the Ghost of Sparta._

_Persephone, however, appeared before him, revealing that it was she who rescued Atlas and asked him to capture Helios. With his help, she devised a scheme to destroy the Pillar of the World, thus killing the Gods and all of mankind as well. She taunted Kratos with the knowledge that he may live with his daughter for a short period, but would ultimately see her die again, upon the completion of her plan. Kratos then forced himself to become the Ghost of Sparta again by killing the innocent souls of Elysium, and regaining his powers. Whilst giving pursuit to Persephone, he realized he would never have the chance to be with his daughter again, and, hearing her crying behind him, his hatred for the Gods he served grew even stronger still._

_Kratos succeeded in killing Persephone and chaining Atlas to the ground above the Pillar of the World, thus completing his task. Before he left the Underworld, Atlas asked Kratos if he truly believed the Gods would keep their promise. Kratos replied it was the only thing he could hope for now, since he had lost his welcome in Elysium. With the use of the Fire Steeds, Kratos then escaped the __Underworld__, but found himself too exhausted from the journey, and fell from the Chariot, to the ground below. He was saved by Athena and Helios, who stripped him of his powers and equipment, leaving him unconscious upon the __cliffs__ of the Aegean Sea._

_The Final Task_

_Ten years after beginning his atonement, Kratos was sent to kill the Hydra and bring peace to the Aegean Sea. Following his victory over the sea monster, Kratos received a chance to seek his revenge on the God of War, and rid himself of the terrible nightmares that haunted him. He was ordered by Athena to seek out Pandora's Box in order to help him destroy Ares._

_Kratos made his way through the war-ravaged city of Athens, killing countless minions of Ares and even the infamous __Medusa__, the Queen of the Gorgons. Following the __Athenian Oracle's__ instructions, Kratos traversed the __Desert of Lost Souls__ and found __Pandora's Temple__ atop the back of the Titan __Cronos__, whom he summed with the __Titan Horn__. He climbed to the top, made his way through the temple, and retrieved Pandora's Box, being the first human ever to do so. Sensing Kratos had obtained the Box, __Ares__, still in Athens, hurled a large broken pillar towards __Pandora's Temple__, impaling Kratos on a wall. As __Harpies__ took the Box back to Ares, Kratos died and was sent to the __Underworld__. When falling down towards the __River Styx__, Kratos grabbed hold of __the Captain's__ leg, climbed onto a ledge, and kicked the Captain, whom he had killed, down below into the River Styx._

_Reaching the top again, Kratos managed to escape the clutches of Hades. Meeting up with the __Gravedigger__ again, whom he had met earlier at the Oracle's Temple, he reacquired Pandora's Box from Ares and used it to grow tremendously in size, as well as receiving a substantial amount of power in order to battle Ares on even footing. After a vicious fight, Ares trapped Kratos in a void where __demonic incarnations of himself__ attempted to kill phantom versions of his family. Kratos attempted to save them, but watched helplessly as Ares stripped him of the __Blades of Chaos__, and used them to kill his family again. Kratos, now distraught and vulnerable, nearly met his end at the hands of Ares, but took notice of the __Blade of the Gods__, proceeding to use it to finally destroy the God of War._

_Though his past had been forgiven, the Gods could not relieve him of his nightmares. His last bit of hope taken from him, Kratos attempted to commit suicide by jumping from a cliff. Athena had a different plan for the Spartan; she saved his life and offered him the empty throne of the God of War on __Olympus__. He accepted the offer, settling upon the fallen god's throne, and becoming the new God of War._

_As the God of War_

_Kratos, shortly after becoming the new God of War, entered Tartarus once again in search for the Ambrosia, but to destroy it, for __Disciples of Ares__ desired to use it to resurrect their dead God. Throughout his journey, Kratos received flashbacks about his first quest for the Ambrosia. As the new God of War marched through Tartarus, he encountered a __giant arachnid__ who was sent to kill him. Kratos killed the spider and its children. After pulling his blades out from the beast, Athena spoke to him in an attempt to warn him about the new dangers on the path he took once before. Kratos then shrugged off her warnings, confident that nothing would stop him.__Kratos upon his throne bearing the God Armour_

_Later, Kratos encountered Athena again, and was told by the goddess that it is now the dead he must fear. Kratos simply moved along, finding the bodies of the Spartans who had died in his earlier quest for the healing elixir. The Spartans then rose from the dead, ready to exact vengeance on Kratos for abandoning them, but Kratos killed them all. Upon entering the island once again, the island revealed itself to be a monstrous beast named __Gyges__, who vowed vengeance on Kratos after one hundred of his arms were burned off in the Spartan's battle against Helios' Champion. Kratos, however, revealed his intentions and incinerated Gyges with the Flames of Apollo, destroying the __Tree of Life__ and all its Ambrosia. He then left the island, knowing that the disciples of Ares would hunt him down for destroying the last hope they had at reviving their fallen God._

_Later on, Kratos has a vision of his mother being held at the Temple of Poseidon in the City of Atlantis. He argues with __Athena__ while en route to __Poseidon__'s kingdom, only then to be attacked by __Scylla__. Shortly after Kratos sends the monster fleeing and has a vision of his childhood, training with his brother __Deimos__. He enters the __thetemple and encounters his long presumed dead mother __Callisto__, who then tells him his father __Zeus__ had taken her there and that Deimos is still alive; trapped and being tortured in the Domain of Death. Both shocked and angered, Kratos asks why she lied to him all those years ago and who his father was. Callisto tries to tell him but is transformed into a hideous beast, forcing Kratos to kill her._

_Enraged over the gods having taken yet another member of his family, Kratos embarked on a journey to save his brother. At one point, Kratos encountered the Titan __Thera__, imprisoned inside a volcano, who told him he would be incapable of leaving if he did not free her. After freeing her, Kratos obtained __Thera's Bane__, and left the volcano. Upon his descent, he impaled __Scylla__, who had been pursuing him relentlessly ever since his arrival. Before returning home, Kratos found himself under attack by Erinys, daughter to Thanatos._

_Upon Erinys' defeat, Kratos journeyed through Sparta, encountered and killed a Dissenter and the Piraeus Lion, and found the key to saving his brother in the Temple of Ares. The Spartan then returned to the sinking city of Atlantis, entered the __Domain of Death__, and continued onwards. Finally coming across Deimos, deep in the Temple of Thanatos, Kratos set Deimos free, only to be attacked by him, as Deimos blamed Kratos for not helping him when in dire need. Witnessing the battle from close by, __Thanatos__ finally intervened, and snatched Deimos. Barely able to stand from the fight, Kratos followed Thanatos and Deimos to the Suicide Bluffs, and rescued Deimos from falling to his death._

_After being reunited, and having reconciled their differences, the Spartan brothers took arms, and joined forces against Thanatos. In a climactic battle, Thanatos took Deimos' life, only to have an enraged Kratos take his in return. Kratos then took the lifeless body of his brother to his grave. After putting Deimos in the grave, dug by the enigmatic Grave Digger, Kratos stated his brother was now free. He once again attempted to kill himself at the bluffs, but ultimately relented, asking himself what he had become. The Grave Digger, who had been close by, revealed he had become "Death, the Destroyer of Worlds", before vanishing. Athena then pleaded to Kratos to forgive her, and attempted to empower him to full Godhood, but saw her pleas ignored, as Kratos promised her the gods would pay for their actions._

_During the siege of an unknown city, while aiding the Spartans in his mortal form, he was attacked by __Argos__,__Hera's__ pet. Before he could defeat the beast however, an unknown __Assassin__ killed it in his stead, apparently trying to destroy his reputation on Olympus. Kratos pursued the Assassin, but saw his progress halted by the minions of __Hades__. The God of War did not surrender, and continued his relentless pursuit, only to be stopped by__Ceryx__, messenger of the Gods, who allowed the Assassin to escape. Ceryx, in the name of Zeus, ordered Kratos to sway pursuit. Providing no valid reason, Ceryx only managed to infuriate the God of War. Kratos killed the messenger on the spot, instantly realizing Zeus would not stand for this action._

_When Kratos decided to lead his Spartans to __Rhodes__, Athena, still concerned with Kratos, implored him not to continue the endless wars, as the other Gods grew weary of his brutal warfare. Kratos chose not to heed her warning, and instead plunged down to Earth, aiding his army in further destroying the city. Moments after, an eagle, who Kratos assumed to be Athena, robbed him of his immense size, shrinking him back down to mortal size. The eagle flew past the __Colossus of Rhodes__, which was then brought to life._

_Kratos fought a long and arduous battle with the giant, until __Zeus__ offered help in the form of the __Blade of Olympus__, which the King-God himself used to end the __Titan War__. Infusing all of his powers and immortality into the blade, Kratos took down his foe. As he shouted at the heavens, the Colossus' falling hand crushed him. Severely wounded, and stripped of all his powers, Kratos knew his rescue lay with the Blade. Limping towards it, the eagle came soaring down, revealing itself to be Zeus in disguise. Zeus informs Kratos that he didn't want to suffer the same fate as Ares, demanding that Kratos serve him. However, when Kratos refused, Zeus attacked and killed him by driving the Blade into his abdomen._

_Changing His Fate_

_After being killed by Zeus, Kratos was dragged down by the arms of the Underworld. The Titan __Gaia__, who had been watching him his entire life, saved Kratos, sealed his wound, and gave him the strength to escape death once again. Climbing out from the Underworld, and back into Rhodes, he then instructed the __last surviving soldier__ to return to Sparta, in order to prepare for another battle._

_Kratos then took __Pegasus__, a gift from Gaia, and attempted to fly back to Olympus so he could exact his revenge, but discovered that he could no longer enter Olympus, as he was no longer a God. Instead, Gaia instructed Pegasus and Kratos to seek out the __Sisters of Fate__. She informed him the Sisters had the power to travel back in time, which he needed to use to reclaim the Blade of Olympus and take his revenge on Zeus. Kratos then first traveled to __Typhon__'s lair, where he met with __Prometheus__, who pleaded him to release him from his torment in __the Flames of Olympus__. Kratos, having previously stolen __Typhon's Bane__ from the Titan, used it to break Prometheus' last chain, sending him down into the flames, burning him alive, and finally releasing him. His ashes granted him the power of the Titans._

_Kratos safely arrived on the __Island of Creation__, where he met __Theseus__, who guarded the Steeds of Time. They fought to determine the best warrior of Greece; with Kratos emerging the victor, after having bashed Theseus' head against a door, and skewering him with his own spear. Kratos later defeated __Perseus__ (who tried to save his beloved Andromeda), the __Barbarian King__ (who escaped Hades' torment to change his fate), __Euryale__ (who wished to change the fate of her sister), and __Icarus__ (who had lost his sanity)._

_After having defeated them all, he once again fell prey to the Underworld, where he once again met with __Atlas__. Intent on crushing the former God for his imprisonment, Atlas ultimately ceased his attempt when Kratos revealed he was now an enemy of Zeus, and sought to change his fate in order to destroy Zeus. After Atlas aided him back to the surface, he continued his journey into the Palace of Fates. There, unbeknownst to him, he encountered the remaining Spartan warrior, only this time shrouded in darkness. Not knowing they were facing,both warriors intended on reaching the Sisters themselves, therefore intent on killing the other._

_After a quick battle, the Last Spartan fell prey to Kratos' Blades. The Spartan warrior informed Kratos of the fact that Zeus had now destroyed Sparta, causing Kratos to be overtaken with anger, proceeding to shout to the Heavens. Blinded by anger, he was then attacked by the __Kraken__. Held firm in its grasp, Kratos then saw an astral projection of his wife, which was actually Gaia in disguise, encouraging him to go on or face eternal torment in Hades. Kratos was informed of the fact that the Titans wanted the Spartan to lead them into battle. Kratos, ultimately regaining his will to live, killed the Kraken, and continued his journey._

_Kratos then entered the Sisters' throne Room, met with __Lahkesis__, and was told the Fates decided upon the destinies of all, and how she had allowed him to come as far as he did. She then proclaimed it was not his destiny to kill Zeus, with Kratos declaring they no longer controlled his destiny, and engaged her in battle. Instantly, Lahkesis summoned her sister __Atropos__, who took Kratos back in time, to his battle with Ares, determined to destroy the __Blade of the Gods__, so his past and present self would cease to exist. Kratos managed to subdue her, and teleported themselves back to the present. Now fighting both Sisters, he managed to trap them in a mirror, and shattered it, trapping them in the past. Kratos then proceeded onto __Clotho__, who warned him not to go forward with his manipulation of fate. Kratos killed the obese Sister of Fate, took control of his own fate in the __Loom Chamber__, and went back in time._

_Arriving in the past, he took the Blade of Olympus out of a surprised Zeus' hands, pulling it out of his other self. Zeus and Kratos then fought on the __Summit of Sacrifice__. Kratos and Zeus engaged in a vicious battle, with Kratos fighting Zeus in his full Olympian size, as well as his normal mortal size. During the battle Zeus unleashed a powerful lightning storm, to which Kratos yielded defeat and surrendered. He then asked the King of Gods to release him from his torment, to which Zeus stated: "I will release you from your life, my son, but your torment is just beginning."_

_Kratos then dodged the blow, pinned Zeus to a rock with his Blades, took the Blade of Olympus and drove it into Zeus' abdomen. Intending to kill Zeus in the same way Zeus killed Kratos in Rhodes, he was then stopped by Athena, who was determined to defend Olympus. As Zeus tried to flee, Kratos took another swing at him, only for Athena to take the blow. Her dying words revealed Zeus to be his father. Zeus, desiring only to break __the cycle of the son killing the father__, cared not for the well-being of Greece, only for his own position and life._

_Athena begged Kratos to stop his revenge, informing him that all of Olympus would unite against him. Kratos revealed that he would destroy all of the Gods, proceeding to travel back in time to the Titanomachy, bringing the Titans to the present to battle the Olympians for control._

_The Second Great War_

_The Olympians immediately rushed to battle as Hermes sped down the very peaks of Olympus, Hercules sent out his troops down into the fray, Hades, in giant form, lunged off the Mountain and engaged several Titans, and Poseidon, shot down from Olympus like a torpedo, and struck a death blow through Epimetheus' chest, sending the Titan into a watery grave. The God of the Sea then manifested himself as a massive water being and spawned several Hippocampi to aid him in battle. With Poseidon as their greatest threat in battle, having already decimated numerous Titans, and now going after Gaia herself, Kratos engaged the God of the Sea and, drawing him into Gaia's grasp, managed to knock a weakened Poseidon out of his godly form, and onto a separate platform. The two berated each other briefly before Kratos walked up and battered the Lord of the Sea severely, finally gouging out his eyes and snapping his neck as he tossed him off into the ocean. With Poseidon's death, the seas cataclysmed and ocean levels rose significantly, causing a flood that engulfed the entire world, destroying almost all of mankind, save those on top of Olympia._

_Kratos in Olympia._

_After killing Poseidon, Gaia and Kratos reached Zeus' pavilion, where the king of the gods angrily anticipated Kratos' arrival and assaulted both with a mighty blast of lightning that blew a portion of Gaia's arm off, sending the two spiraling down Olympus. Having stabbed the __Blade of Olympus__ to in Gaia's back to hold onto, Kratos was unable to hang on as Gaia fought to survive. Gaia shouted in pain, as she told him he was but a pawn, and was deemed expendable now that the Titans had reached Zeus. Embittered, Kratos tumbled into the underworld. Contemplating his life as he lurched through the __River Styx__ and its caverns, he resolved to escape Hades yet again, and destroy Zeus once and for all. On his way to Hades' chamber, after being sucked of nearly all of his power by the dead souls of Styx, he met the ghost of __Athena__, who claimed to have reached a "higher existence", and was once again willing to help Kratos exact his revenge. With Kratos suspicious of this turn of events, Athena explained how she saw truths where she did not before. As a sign of faith, she transformed Kratos' ruined blades into the__Blades of Exile__, to help him survive the __Underworld__ and the foes that awaited him. She then continued to define his quest, as she ordered him to find and extinguish the Flame of Olympus, in order to truly defeat Zeus._

_Kratos battling Hades_

_Kratos made his way through the Underworld, meeting lost souls, encountering __The Judges__, and visiting _Hephaestus_s everal times, gaining more and more information about the secrets of Olympus, his adopted daughter __Pandora__, who was the key to Pandora's Box, and Zeus, all along finding mysterious scrawls that he silently acknowledged to be from various people in his past. Finally, having entered Hades' Palace, and finding the coffin-wed body of __Persephone__ that Hades had restored, he engaged the Lord of the Underworld in a dark cavern. Kratos and Hades proved evenly matched, until the bloodthirsty Spartan managed to rip off his __helmet__, stole his __Claws__, and stole Hades' own soul by absorbing it into the Claws. Hades, without a soul and now dead, caused all souls in the Underworld to go rampant._

_Escaping the Underworld through a __Hyperion Gate__, Kratos continued his journey up along Olympus where he met with Gaia and after telling her that she was "a means to an end" and dislodged her by cutting off her hand and falling down from Olympus once again. He defeated Helios by decapitating him, stabbed the Titan Perses in the eye, killed __Hermes__ by slicing his legs off and took his __boots__, mercilessly pummeled his own half-brother __Hercules__ to death with the __Cestus__, snapped __Hera__'s neck after she insulted Pandora, encountered a radiant __Aphrodite__ and her __handmaidens__ in the goddess' chamber, killed Hephaestus and Cronos in the underworld, killed the Skorpius and after taking the Boreas Icestorm, rescued Pandora from the Labyrinth, neutralized the Three Judges and after breaking the Chain of Balance, he finally arrived at the Flame's chamber. Inside the Chamber, in the presence of Pandora, whom he had previously freed from the __Labyrinth__, he began to have second thoughts and refused to let Pandora sacrifice her life. In turn, she refused as well, stating she did not want to be treated as a child, and how she had to embrace her destiny, only to be interrupted and apprehended by Zeus himself._

_Kratos, demanding that Zeus let go of Pandora, saw Zeus retort he should not confuse Pandora with his own __flesh and blood__, but mused that he already had. He cited the destruction of Olympus as proof of Kratos' need for for atonement for the murder of his family. Kratos snarled that he only saw what he had come to destroy. He then engaged in battle with his father, while Olympus crumbled around them. Pandora tried to run into the Flame, intent on pacifying it, as Kratos attempted to stop her. However, due to inadvertently prodding Zeus' pleads how Kratos should not "fail her like he did his family", Kratos then released Pandora, attacking Zeus in a fit of extreme rage, only to be stunned by the Flame's dissipation._

_Kratos then opened the Box once again, only to discover it was empty. Zeus then mocked him for "another stunning failure", and went outside to recover, while Kratos' fury boiled even further. Outside, father and son met again on the pavilion. But before either could claim victory, the platform suddenly shook rapidly, as a reawakened Gaia attempted to crush the pavilion between her hands. Seeing no other exit, Zeus and Kratos fled inside her chest, dueled near her __Gaia's heart__, and sucked the life out of it. A rejuvenated Kratos finally bested Zeus, impaling him on Gaia's heart with the Blade of Olympus, killing both his father and his great-grandmother in one blow._

_Kratos' chains loosened_

_Awakening amidst cracked earth, Kratos found Zeus' body impaled on a rock and extracted the blade. But Zeus' spirit, consumed by some lasting hatred for his infidel son, attacked Kratos, draining him of his willpower and anger, instead filling him with fear, and a sense of loss, bringing him on the verge of death. Trapped __inside his own mind__, taunted by his haunting memories, and his father, Kratos was then aided by Pandora, whose spirit lived on, abolishing the various torments of his soul. Overcoming these hurtles with __Hope__, Kratos returned to the physical world and managed to free himself from Zeus' choking grip. He then attacked Zeus' spirit, forcing him back into his own body, temporarily resurrecting Zeus. Kratos then violently and relentlessly battered Zeus into a bloody pulp, ending Zeus' reign once and for to congratulate Kratos, Athena requested Kratos to turn over the power he claimed from Pandora's Box. Kratos replied Athena that there was nothing inside. Believing Pandora had died in vain, only to serve his need for vengeance, Kratos was suddenly struck with remorse over her death. Athena did not believe him however, as when the evils of the Titanomachy were first sealed into the box, she placed the most powerful weapon in the world with them, to counteract the evils._

_She demanded Kratos to return the power he had obtained, as it rightfully belonged to her. For now that the world was cleansed by chaos, she would rebuild it under her rule, using the power of hope. Athena quickly came to realize however, that when Kratos first opened the box to kill Ares, the evils infected the gods of Olympus, taking hold of them. As the evils took hold of the gods, the power of hope instead infused itself into Kratos. Buried beneath all the layers of guilt, anger, and the need for revenge, Hope was finally released when Kratos finally learned to forgive his past deeds, thus releasing its power._

_Kratos, overseeing the Chaos he had sent the world into_

_Asking Kratos again, he refused, instead impaling himself onto the Blade of Olympus, thereby releasing Hope into the mortal world, for humanity to embrace. An action that Athena would clearly despise, as she removed the Blade from his chest, uttering the world was not ready to harness this vast power, and how Kratos had disappointed her. Athena then left, leaving a laughing Kratos to die, his vengeance finally complete._

I listened to the story with great fear of the immortal warrior who killed the mighty Olympians 100000 years ago. My heart was fear stricken as I told Hyperion that we must do the same and call upon mighty warriors who were in the past. Hyperion agreed and we set to work. After 5 minutes we had these people in the army- Hercules, Achilles, Theseus, Odysseus, Perseus, Jason. I was glad but Hyperion told me that all of them had fought Kratos and died. I shuddered to think what would happen in the war which would happen in 20 days time. We now had an army of 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000warriors,not including the heroes and me and my generals, I was sure Chaos had made an army too. I knew that he would actually make only 100 or so solders as Kratos himself was an one man army. I taught my army techniques every day for 7 hours to ensure victory but still our chances were low. I practised my magic and learnt more of my powers from my master. Who is he,you will know soon enough. The next day, I announced- my friends, I have not been true to you, I have been controlled by a master, a titan- lord Kronos, he will aid you in this war and we will win now that you know the truth. Kronos has guided me from the moment he saw my powers, he is the reason I have come this far, now after 5 more days, we shall go to war against a warrior who has never been defeated- Kratos. Those who want to leave, leave. But I am staying. No one moved so I shouted- WAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR. I was glad to let out my secret after all those years.

5 days later

My army reached the battle field which was a desert. I was ready to die. At my side was Hyperion and Kronos as well as my generals- the heroes. I smiled as I was proven right as only 100 warriors opposed us, as well as Kratos and Chaos. My stomach rumbled as I saw Kratos look at me with blood lust. I stared back to him. Finnaly we charged.

Battle-1

The armies clashed as we drove our spears into one another. Our front line fell and I fired a bolt in their midst. I saw Kratos killing 10 warriors at a time. Achilles stabbed Chaos and dodged a blow only for Kratos to cut of his head. I watched with horror as Persues and Jason died,killed by Kratos. I saw that our army was losing numbers greatly so I created 5 Hydras and told them to attack Chaos. They surrounded him and the rest I could not see as I was attacked by Kratos. I dodged as wild swing and kicked but Kratos jumped into the air and kicked me in the face. He landed and swiped me but I rolled after falling down. I got up. Time slowed down for me. I ignored all around him, all that exists, and charged against Kratos. Time was slow for him. He saw all go so slow, yet he charged so quickly against Kratos. And he reached Kratos, who was still turning around in a slow way, but I was not slow. I punched with all his strength, and with all my speed.

I could hear it, even if fast, and Kratos was slow, I could hear the echoes of his punches, one, two, twenty, fourty, seventy, in a matter of seconds I reached the hundreds, as Kratos recoiled back, his face completely hurt. I kicked his face and smiled. But he got up and with one kick sent me flying and I landed with a crash. I got up and charged him but he swung his blade known as the blade of exiles and I had to stop. He caught me hands with the chains and swung it up sending me into the air. I crashed on the ground and he did it again until I finally lost all my power. He looked at me with hate and I recoiled with fear. He took out the claws of Hades and swiped them at my legs. I jumped but he caught my legs in the chain and I was tangled. I struggled to get out but it was futile. He took out the blade of Olympus and put it at my neck. He lifted it to strike when suddenly. BAAAAM. A huge golden light hit Kratos and he sailed into the air. There stood Hyperion. With a golden sword which shone with bright energy. I smiled as he threw another bolt at Kratos but this time he dodged and I ran to help but it was too late. Kratos leapt into the air and threw a spear at Hyperion. It struck him in the heart and he fell down. NOOOO, I screamed but Hyperion was already fading. After a moment. There was nothing. I screamed with anger and sadness and charged Kratos with all my bravado. I took out the master bolt and threw it at him and he went sailing in the air. I jumped and punched him in the heart 20 times and swiped him on the ground. I created a rock and smashed his face at it. Kratos was screaming with anger but I was so angry at him that I could not stop. Finally I kicked him in the chest and threw a fireball at him. Kratos fell unconscious and for the first time in 2 years I was glad. I knew he was not dead and went to kill him but before I could, Chaos appeared and threw a bolt at me. I dodged and flung a spear at him and it struck him in the shoulder but he took it out and before he could retaliate, I fired 10 arrows at him and he recoiled. I jumped into the air and summoned lightning in my palms and aimed it at him. Poor Chaos was stunned by so much power and could only stand as I fired and he dropped down unconscious too. Before I could kill them both, 20 arrows hit me and I dropped down. My vision blackened and I saw nothing as I fainted.

Hercules POV

I ran to my master and plucked his arrows off. I gave the order and 2 men carried him away on a chariot to Goldcity. I attacked the archers but they were too fast and well equipped. 5 arrows hit me and 5 daggers hit the chinks in my armour. 10 spears at my back and I fell down, my last breath came and my vision blackened.

Theseus POV

I watched as Hercules died and ran to guard his body but the army came and took away his body, stabbing it and trampling it. 10 arrows hit my stomach and I died.

Percy POV

I woke up to the sound of hooves marching and armour clanking. I was in my bedroom at Goldcity. I looked out of the window and saw that the enemy had arrived lead by Kratos, maybe Chaos is still recovering from my last blow. I smiled and ran to the roof where the main defence was going on. Wave after wave of the enemy fell as our archers shot fiery arrows at them. Cannons and wrecking balls collided with the balls but Goldcity's fortification was too strong. Our turrets fired celestial bronze bullets and our army was engaged with heavy combat with the enemy. I fired a fireball in the midst of the enemy breaking their ranks and at that moment, spears flew and our archers fell down dead, catapults arrived and laid siege on the city. The turrets blew as arrows hit them and bombs were thrown. Ladder men scaled the walls and the enemy reached the gates. They hammered at the fortificated gate and bombs were thrown and the gates blew apart. The enemy entered and I ran down the stairs to engage. I saw the enemy enter the towers setting them on fire and destroying houses. It was over. I roared and charged the enemy all alone. I summoned the blades of exile using my powers and Kronos appeared at my side. We both took out any enemy and slowed them down for the archers to pick them out with their arrows. My blades were no longer blades, they were an arc of destruction. Every enemy fell as Kronos swung his scythe and soon only 300 enemies were left. Kratos approached me and I grinned as I threw a master bolt at him and he went flying as I laughed at my victory. Kronos was killing each and every enemy and after 20 minutes the army fell. We had survived but the costs had been a lot. Now all my commanders lay dead and only 100 men remained in my army. Kratos escaped and I was consumed with anger as he got away for the 3rd time. I was powerless to stop this from happening but the worst thing I saw was the body of Kronos,dead. I screamed with anger and sadness. Swearing to kill Kratos the next time I saw him. I went to rest and had a dreamless sleep. The next day, I created an army of 1000 warriors as I knew so would Chaos. After training them for 3 hours, I went to rest and woke up at 5:30 pm. I went for a snack and after that I went to practise my own magic and powers. I could now summon the blade of Olympus and the blades of Athena and Exile. The claws of Hades were destroyed by my bolt and the Nemean lion Cestus was still not available as I had still not seen them. I swore to avenge all those who well in battle today. The city was destroyed completely and there was no way I could repair that. Life had a new name- Hell. I went to sleep at 8:30 pm and woke up at 8:00 am in the morning to attack the lair of Chaos- a place called Deathtome. I wasn't scared, I was totally scared, scared out of my brains thanks to yesterday. I was ready to kick some ***.

Next day

my army arrived Deathtome at 7: 30 am. I could see the chimera,Nemean lion,hydra and 100 Olympus sentry marching towards us. I smiled and charged them along with my army. I clashed into the army and started killing 5 at a time. Soon, the hydra charged me but I stabbed him in the back and leaping, cut off its head. I rolled down and fired a bolt at chimera, killing her. After 2 minutes if fighting. My army surrounded the Nemean lion and killed it. We advanced towards the city and their main army charged us. I killed 20 of them using a master bolt and killed 5 dracanae. I advanced towards the castle where Chaos and Kratos were were resting. I created 100 Achilles to guard me. 50 warriors attacked me and the body guards killed them all. I vaporised them now that they were no longer needed. I approached my 2 worst enemies with blood lust in my eyes. They both were in the throne room with their armour worn and weapons drawn. I smiled and zapped them both with my godly energy and charged them . My sword clashed with theirs and I kicked Chaos stabbing Kratos who dodged. I cut wildly at Chaos who fell down trying to avoid my blade. I turned and swung my sword up carving a scar on Kratos's heart. He fell down and I put my leg on Chaos's stomach and put the edge of my blade at the neck of Kratos. Just before I could sever his head Chaos rolled and I fell down. Kratos got up and swung his chains around his surroundings. Chaos ducked but the chain hit my heart as I got up and I was caught ! My arm flared with pain as Chaos burned it. He then kicked me in the head and punched me in the stomach. I roared and suddenly the room exploded. The ground broke and I fell down to the 99th floor. Crashing as the stone and marble fell down on us 3. I ran but the ground again exploded and I fell down again. This time the building started burning. Kratos was approaching me but rocks fell on his head and he fell down. I smiled but then I noticed my sleeve was burning and I quickly dosed it with water. I saw that my army had reached till this place but still so were 1000 more enemies left. They had destroyed the castle trying to kill me. Fighting was all around us and soon we were in it. 2 warriors charged but I killed them and suddenly, the whole building explode. It lurched and fell down, crushing those under it and killing those inside it. I slammed into a window and fell down from it. The ground was about 100 metres below me. I fell down with a heave and would have died if not for my powers. I created a cushion and fell on it. I broke my bones from the force but did not die. I rolled as the building collapsed. I got up after a long swoon to see smoke everywhere. Moaning and groaning of those died or about to. I was the only one alive along with a few strong warriors and yes, Kratos and Chaos. They looked at me and disappeared. Saying- We will meet again. I was so happy to see I had defeated them but they were still alive. I called for the medics with a firecracker and laid on the ground for some swooning. I dreamt of me killing Kratos. Sweet dreams. Bye bye for now.

**So, how was it. Did you like it. What if I was mad, what if I was so much like this, what if this was the longest book ever. What if this is the only crossover book of this series. What if I stopped these questions.**

**What if Dhyam signed off for now.**


End file.
